


My cute one

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One is a Noble wanting to change the system from within by marrying into Royal family. The other is his personal slave, his most trusted companion and his partner in crime. What happens when their feelings for each other get in the way of their scheme?





	My cute one

A year after he agreed to go with his parents so that his brothers would remain unharmed, his parents decided he needed a little reward for his actions. Unfortunately, their idea of a reward differed from his. They gave him his personal slave, a tiny little girl, barely older than 11. Sabo shook his head. His parents were bigger monsters than he thought. Making this little girl work as a slave was a crime against nature. He would free her as soon as possible.

While he was running an errand, with Koala accompanying him as usual, he bumped into him. A sea bream Fishman, larger than life, who started glaring at Sabo as soon as he saw the two of them together. Before Sabo could say anything, the Fishman clocked him with a fist.

"What gives you the right to abuse my precious daughter in this way?" the Fishman growled "I didn't free her for her to be thrown into the same darkness again."

The Fishman turned to Koala, gaze full of silent love and protectiveness as he began to ruffle her hair

"It's okay, uncle Tiger....." Koala mumbled "He treats me nicely....."

"He'd better." the Fishman growled 

"My name is Sabo....." Sabo introduced himself

"I am Fisher Tiger." the Fishman did the same "I am Koala's caretaker and stepfather. We've been together ever since her village rejected her. So if you hurt her, I will know, I will find you, and I will make you pay. And so would my crew members."

"You won't have to worry about that, Sir." Sabo promised 

"Let's hope not." Fisher Tiger quipped before making his leave


End file.
